Four Brothers and A Sister Noelle's story
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Noellw Wilson has an abusive past. She was taken in by Evelyn Mercer when she was 13 she became a part of the family but fell in love with a part of it as well. Now after four years of being away from her family Noelle has to face them and a tragedy.


The swift wind blew my hair, and the satin of my red silky dress swayed against my body. My hips moved back and forth in synch with his. His smile crossed his features as I giggled running past all the colored lights. Twirling my blackened fingernails against the brick and cool wall, as his footsteps echoed against the pavement wet from the rain. I went for the latter to the roof of the club, but he grabbed my arm pulling me into him.

His warm breath sent shivers down my neck. His hands moved the straps of my dress, the silk slid down my shoulders. I could feel my heart rate speed up every time he touched my body. His body however remained cool and calm, then his soft lips touched my neck. I sighed in appreciation and began to sway from side to side with the music, him swaying along with me.

I then felt the warmth of his tongue slide up my neck. I felt the coolness of that oh so familiar tongue ring, as he swirled it in circles around the soft spot on my neck. He knows just how to get to me, that bastard always knows. His hands went to my thighs squeezing, they began to slide up my dress, but suddenly my plan came back into play. I pulled away from him, turning on my black heels I went for the roof.

I motioned him towards me with my finger. Seeing him move forward I dove for the latter to the rooftop. Thunder was roaring loudly as I climbed my way to the roof, shaking the latter. I didn't care hell no I had him in my midst, it was finally my turn to make me need him. All of those years I've waited to hear from him and nothing came, my payback is NOW!

I made it to the rooftop, slipping down the latter I turned to find he had disappeared. "Damn." I looked around he was nowhere now.

As I walked the rain picked up it's pace pouring. I stepped out into it the coolness refreshing my senses, and making the silk stick to my body, hugging my every curve. I started walking, looking behind every corner. I then heard a noise, I turned to the right to find no one. As I turned around I ran into a firm chest.

There he was hair wetted down, his clothes sticking to his body, outlining his every muscle and tattoo. thank the white clothing I thought. "I found you." his deep husky voice spoke up. "What makes you think that I wanted you too?" I retorted teasingly. His fingers brushed away the damp hair that was sticking to my damp face. Oh those fingers of his covered in three different silver rings.

His knuckles softly grazed my right cheek, the coolness of the rings etching across my face. His index finger brushed across my lips. We both just stood there in the pouring down rain both leaning in Jack leaning down. He stopped right at my lips. "Kiss me Jack." I said as he leaned in.

I heard a ringing in the distance. "What the hell?" I said. Lightning flashed. "Jack?" I yelled out. The ringing became louder and my eyes shot wide open. "Oh shit. He even fucks me up in my damn dreams." I grumbled. I threw off the covers as the ringing continued. I ran to the phone stubbing my toe in the process.

"Ah fuck." I yelled answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Oh my dear, are you all right?" I heard a sweet voice ask.

"Oh hey Ma, I'm fine." I answered.

"I just hate morning- mornings I know dear." she finished for me.

"Oh sorry dear I know how rude and improper it is to interrupt."

Something in her voice sounded different. "Someone sounds happy today Ma." I said giggling.

"Actually I am quite happy Noelle. I called to ask you if you had any plans for Thanksgiving yet." she said cheerily.

"Umm... no why Ma?" I asked.

"Well don't make any dear."

"Why Ma?" I asked again this time with curiosity and caution.

Usually every year Ma doesn't call until two days before Thanksgiving, because if I make any plans I call her. She never minds, but now she's calling me early telling me not to make any plans.

"Well dear as usual I called the boys to see what their plans were."

"And." I said in a high pitched tone.

"Well they don't have any."

oh god no I screamed out in my head. "So Ma. I said trying to sound casual. They never came home the last 4 1/2 years, why would they come home now?"

She sighed in understanding. "So that means I want your cute little ass back home for Thanksgiving."

"Ma it's in two weeks. and I graduate before then, plus the adoption shit."

"Don't you worry about any of it Noelle Roselyn Annabelle Mercer. That adoption shit will be final soon enough."

I smiled. "Oh and I'll be there in two days to watch my smart seventeen year old baby-"Ma I said. " I mean my seventeen year old young woman graduate college early."

"Ma why couldn't you tell me this when you got here?"

"Well dear I was making sure you didn't make any plans first. and I just couldn't wait to tell you the good news."

My stomach dropped. "Spit it out Ma!"

"Well your brothers are coming home for Thanksgiving."

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Bullshit Ma! How many times have they said that they would come home, call, or hell even write?"

"Not one letter, not one e-mail, and there were only three calls, they were all for you. I get that they are your sons but they are my damn brothers too!" I yelled with hot angry tears threatening to spill. "The only time they came home was for Daniella's birth and when Amelia turned two. Both times I was here in Chicago checking out colleges for school."

"They couldn't even fucking wait for me to come home." I put my hand over my heart and took two deep ragged breathes.

"Dear are you alright? It's going to be ok they love you I'm sure they have a good reason why."

"Sorry Ma but I doubt it. It's just why do they choose now? They had nothing better to do, better yet anyone better to do."

"Noelle they are your brothers. Don't talk like that."

"Just speaking the truth Ma just speaking the truth." I mumbled.

"I heard that El."

"Look Ma I'm sorry I yelled at you ok? Of course I'll come home for the holiday."

"Oh good dear thank you so much and don't worry it's all going to work out just fine you'll see. I'll see you in two days sweet heart."

"Ok Ma."

"Noelle dear ask Emilee to join us. If she doesn't have any plans already. I want her to meet the rest of the boys besides Jerry."

"Ok Ma I love you."

"I love you to my dearest Noelle."

"Bye."

"See you when you are a Mercer. Ta ta."

I laughed before hanging up in just a few short days after all of these years I would finally be an official Mercer, but I had to see them and I just wasn't ready. To tell them what I felt you bet your ass I will if they show up because they won't. Jerry and me have taken care of Ma picking her up when they would crush her spirits. I put aside those thoughts for now.

I walked over to my closet. Looking for an outfit to wear seeing as today I can relax. Finals for the early graduates were two weeks ago. I suppose my story is needed well I'm Noelle Mercer but it used to be Wilson before Evelyn saved me from my biological mother. She took me into her home at just 13 after I had known her since I was 3 and raised me as her own.

I walked over to my stereo and turned on Selena's I could Fall In Love, at the moment I was in a sappy love song mood. I skimmed through my clothes looking for a decent outfit when a knock erupted at my door.

"Damn it. Who is it?" I yelled over the music.

"It's Em you dumb ass." she laughed.

I walked over and answered the door.

"Hello there El." she said walking in.

"Come on in Emilee." I said sarcastically.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Well actually I was planning on going to the coffee shop."

"Hell no. Your not gonna bore yourself shitless with coffee and poems today."

"Hey it's not boring, and your always there too so fuck off." I retorted.

"Haha thanks but no thanks I'm strictly dickly. Got that?" she asked wagging her finger in my face.

"Are you sure because you seemed all over Lucy when we left the hockey rink yesterday."

She made a gagging noise. "Hell no. Never even in a drunken comatose state would I touch Lustiful Loose Bag."

I laughed. She smiled. "Hey El no offense but can we cut the sappy shit today and put on some real good music?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever."

She grinned going over and switching my CD's to Lil John's What They Gonna Do. She started jumping around, while I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure your twenty one?" I asked.

"Are you sure your only seventeen and not seventy?" she retorted back.

She plopped on my bed and picked up my poetry book on the nightstand next to my bed. She sighed. "God I love reading your stuff El. It's amazing."

I got up and turned off the stereo. "Emilee I really need to get dressed so if you'd please?"

"Ok but how about this I leave while you get showered and changed. Then you meet me in the common room in thirty minutes?"

"Sure." I said.

"Hey Noelle bring your hockey gear." she smirked.

I smirked back. "You bet I will."

"That's my girl." she replied closing my door.

Emilee Wahlberg is my best friend she has been since we started going to school together here. She is graduating early too coming here to study cinematography. I came for drama and english lit. We share a lot of the same interest. We both used to play on the school's hockey team but were thrown out for being to rough. One of the traits I got from Bobby. It bothered me how he lives here in Chicago and hasn't came to see me once, all my brothers except Jerry dismantled themselves from me four years ago.

Emilee has wavy/curly brown hair with bangs that goes to her shoulders. We both get good grades but we get into fights a lot and go places we shouldn't. She can be very sweet but talk about her family or friends and she will prove that theory wrong.

Before Emilee turned twenty one we used to sneak into clubs all over Chicago especially club 69 the hottest club in the city. Emilee and I understand one another and our sick humor. Pushing aside the pain in my chest I picked out a pair of polo faded jeans, my red t-shirt with the words Nobody's Baby on it I went down the hall to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and got into the shower letting the hot water hit me. I washed up and washed my hair, then got out putting on deodorant and a spray of my perfume. I slipped into a clean par of panties and a bra and brushed my hair out not bothering to dry it I never did. Ma always told me I'd get sick but I still never bothered to. I put my clothes on and walked back to my dorm slipping on my converse.

I walked over to my closet and pulled my stick and my bag with my skates and gear out. I decided not to wear make up today or take my phone. I rolled up a twenty dollar bill and stuffed it in my bra and left my dorm locking the door. There on the table my phone started ringing the caller ID read Bobby Mercer. I ran down to the common room meeting up with Emilee. "I'm so ready to relieve some stress and kick some hockey ass." I said.

"Me too." she replied laughing.

My phone continued to ring, its not like I'd miss any important calls right?

Bobby's (P.O.V.)

"Come on El please pick up. I really need to talk to you."


End file.
